


Flesh of Fire

by FantaCoke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaCoke/pseuds/FantaCoke
Summary: Sick of always being at the bottom, Tashigi goes on a quest to change her destiny to alter her place in the world.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by multiple different movies, songs, books and tropes we have seen since the "tomboy" character type. It's always fun to play around with the "what ifs" and so I present to you a solo journey of Tashigi's struggles and how she overcomes them with the additional help of some of our favourite characters of course! 
> 
> Plays:  
> William Shakespeare: Twelfth Night  
> Movies:  
> She's the Man (2006)  
> Mulan (1998)  
> Songs:  
> Beyonce: If I were a boy  
> Taylor Swift: The Man

“Coffee, please.” Tashigi ordered, exchanging the final berries in her stash for the piping hot beverage. She carried it carefully across the small shop and sat down away from the crowd. The thoughts swirling around her mind was enough company, she mused. Taking small sips, she allowed herself to daydream as she peered through the window of the dimly lit room towards the crooked streets of the village.

  
“ _You’re quite impulsive. You sure you won’t change your mind_?”

  
The swordswoman kissed her teeth. Of course she was sure. She simply wished he would take her seriously more often. Then again… it wasn’t like she was going to see Smoker any time soon.

  
A loud ruckus captured her attention. Instinctively, she reached for her Shigure but felt an unfamiliar weight in its place. The noise got louder and louder and upon arriving, the gang of pirates responsible sat down beside her. Her hand rested on the new blade on her side as she studied them. No one with a respectable bounty. She relaxed and removed her hand from the Yamaoroshi.

  
It wasn’t like she could arrest any of them anyway. She revoked her title and there was no going back, which meant she had to deal with these troublesome pirates on her own. They continued to jeer, shout and harass the other customers. Tashigi tried her hardest to ignore them and instead thought about the journey ahead of her. She pulled out the map from her satchel and inspected it, tracing the path to the Momoiro Island. That is where she would find him. The man who could work miracles.

  
“Those damn straw hats aren’t exactly making life easy huh? What bastards!” One of the pirates cackled, bits of his food flying out of his mouth. Tashigi felt her heart quicken.  
“Eh? What Denji! You’re scared of a bunch of kids.” The rest of the crew erupted into howls of laughter, banging their beers on the table.

  
“How easily do you think I could get my hands on their captain? That rascal just seems to be causing trouble everywhere and those useless navy are thanking him?” The man who was reffered to as Denji slurred, with his crewmates nodding in agreement. They were quite clearly talking about the events that unfolded in Dressrosa. Tashigi gripped the corners of her map closely.

  
_You’re not a marine anymore. You don’t owe the straw hats anything. They can say whatever they want…_

  
She continued to chant under her breath but her leg continued to bounce unsteadily under the table. Despite cutting ties with the navy and revoking her status, she still had a responsibility to defend their name. Suddenly she felt a heavy arm curl over her shoulder and the repulsive waft of alcohol reeking from the pirate’s breath.

  
“Hey, you man! Why are you drinking alone? Join us.” He laughed, swinging his drink which sloshed over the rim of the glass, spilling all over her map. Tashigi gasped as her map collapsed, completely ruined and unsalvageable. Trembling with anger she got up and unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the ruffian’s throat.

  
“Outside. Now.” She growled.

  
\---  
Feeling slightly embarrassed, she reminded herself that if that pirate did not disturb her peace, his face would not be in the mud right now.  
“Ah… how troublesome. Now what did I do?” She sighed, throwing her cloak over her head. Now with no clear map to get to her destination, she had to find an alternative route and as quickly as possible.

  
“That was pretty impressive.” A voice emerged from the shadows. Tashigi's eyes darted to its direction. The Yamaoroshi blade gleamed against the moonlight as she drew the sword horizontally. She sensed the person was incredibly strong, with an aura engulfing her surroundings.

  
“I’ll say. The army could do with a few more strong allies.” Another voice spoke. Tashigi braced herself and adjusted her position to face them both on. The two mysterious figures emerged into the light and revealed themselves. Sabo and Koala drew their hoods down and smiled at the rogue individual in front of them. Tashigi placed her sword once again by her side and allowed herself to smile back.

  
“I’m glad you received my message.” She offered. Koala reached into her bag and handed her a small box. Tashigi raised her brow but took it from her.

  
“It’s a log pose. We saw how your map got destroyed.” She smiled. “We were almost going to step in but saw you had it under control.”

  
Tashigi blushed but immediately felt her jaw tense with slight irritation. So they were there the entire time? She was meant to meet them two hours ago!

  
As if reading her mind, Sabo laughed and began walking alongside her. “We’re sorry we are late, we had some business to take care of. But we’re done now. Ready?”  
Koala followed up on Tashigi’s right side and looked at her for a reply.

  
_It’s now or never…_

  
“Yes. I want to be part of the Army.”

  
“Then let’s set sail. Welcome aboard, Tashigi.” Sabo lead the way.

  
“Yeah! Welcome, T.” Koala smiled.

Tashigi knew there was no going back. But she was sure that she didn’t want to. Her journey was only beginning.


	2. A Storm Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Given a choice between my life and yours, I will choose mine. Every time. Without hesitation.”  
> ― Rae Carson, The Crown of Embers

_ *Peru Peru Peru Peru* _

Sabo reached into his inner pocket and retrieved the Den Den Mushi to answer the incoming call. Instead of answering right away however, he let it ring for a couple of seconds longer to think about what he was going to say. Monkey. D. Dragon was not a man who liked to fool around after all.

The young man leaned against the railings of the ship and furrowed his brow. It was never his intentions to recruit the marine woman but simply took the orders of his superior. Dragon was sure- no-  _ absolutely positive _ that her expertise in the navy would provide some help. Sabo wasn't too keen on the idea. Letting a spy onto their ship was a risky move, especially since their missions were carried out in utmost secrecy.

_ *Peru Peru Peru* *Gatcha* _

"Sabo. What took you so long?" His weary voice demanded.

"Gomen. I misplaced my Den Den Mushi." Sabo said with a guilty smile. 

"Hm. Well, has our new member boarded the ship yet?"

Sabo held back from sighing. Dragon always did get straight to the point.

"Hai. She is with us right now and has pledged to become a part of our organisation." 

The wind seemed to pick up speed, catching the sails at full force. Tipping the ship slightly off balance, Sabo gripped onto the railings for support. 

"Get to the headquarters as quickly as you can. I heard there is a storm approaching. Make sure you take the safest route possible." His leader ordered, immediately cutting the line after. Sabo simply placed his device back into his coat pocket and turned to his crew mates.

"Let's steer clear from the storm. All hands on deck now, move it! Make yourselves useful!" 

\---

"Here's some warm clothes for you. I guess you didn't have much time to pack." 

Koala handed Tashigi a fresh new top and trousers, as well as a belt and night clothes to sleep in. Feeling grateful she accepted the gifts politely and began getting changed into her night wear.

"No, not as such. I guess after I decided I wanted to leave I had to go immediately. No time for goodbyes or anything." She sighed sadly, placing her hands on her lap. 

"That sucks. I'm sorry about that Tashigi. But it'll be worth it, I promise." Koala rubbed her bare shoulders soothingly and prepared herself for bed too. The two women were sharing a room for the time being and decided to stay indoors to avoid going out into the storm.

Placing her head onto a pillow, Tashigi stared into the wooden panels of the ceiling and listened to the crash of the waves on the sides of the ship. She thought about how she got caught in multiple storms when she was travelling with the Navy. She would be standing on deck commanding her crew just as Sabo was doing now.

Listening to his echoed cries, Koala gently blew the last candle out before shaking her head. "Always so hot headed. He needs to chill sometimes!"

Tashigi smiled. "Kind of reminds me of Smoker-san a little. He was hot headed but surprisingly kind." The thought of her commander and loyal friend made her heart sink. Although she believed that her heart had no room for regret, the pain of leaving one's previous friends and family was truly heart-wrenching. Koala sensed Tashigi's shift in tone and sat besides her bed. 

"We've all got to make sacrifices, T. Whatever you're looking for we will help you find it. You're one of us now." 

Tashigi sat up slowly, using her elbow to prop herself up. She peered down to her lap where her roommates hands intertwined with hers. The ex-captain placed her left hand on top of hers and squeezed it, with a small "thank you". 

\-----

Sunlight poured in through the cabin-sized window panes, illuminating the small room. 

Tashigi woke up at dawn, stretching her limbs as she yawned. Waking up at such an early hour to train was the norm for her, and so sleeping in was not an option. The fresh smell of sea salt entwined with the musky scent of the rain was strong, overpowering her senses. She wrinkled her nose at the nauseating feeling creeping in her stomach. This wasn't exactly her ship after all.

Sliding off her bed to start her day, she felt her toes slip on something silky and yet somewhat bristly. She almost yelped as she curled her toes at the sensation, peering down to find none other than Koala sleeping on the floor besides her. Shocked and also slightly confused as to why the orange-haired girl decided to sleep on the floor with her bed on the other side of the room, she debated on whether she should let her be or wake her up and knock some sense into her.

Deciding on the latter, Tashigi carefully tip-toed around the corpse-like body and tugged on her sleeve.

"Koala-san. Wake up." She almost barked. 

_ Ah… I need to be more gentle.  _ Tashigi reprimanded herself. It was hard being the only girl on the ship of G-5, and so she wasn't used to dealing with other women all too well. Nonetheless she tried again, this time gently, and whispered instead of aggressively shouting.

Within seconds Koala woke up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. From the look of her expression, she too didn't know how she ended up on the floor but laughed at the concept anyway.

"Must've been the storm! I'm a deep sleeper so I didn't notice." She chirped as she folded her duvet neatly and placed it on the bed where it belonged.

Tashigi followed suit and after changing, both women made their way to the main deck where the rest of the crew awaited their arrival.

Sabo glanced briefly at them before clearing his throat, signalling the meeting would begin.The rest of the crew gathered around a centre table, with Sabo sitting at the head and Tashigi sitting near the end. Koala slid into the seat beside him and neatly tucked her hair behind her hat. 

"Good morning all. Thank you for your excellent cooperation last night. We managed to make it out of the storm with little damage and will head straight to the Momoiro Island." 

The devil-fruit user paused, his hands intertwined on the oak table in front of him. He nodded over to Tashigi where she sat and formed a sweeping gesture with his right hand across the rest of the crew as a way of introducing the two parties.

"This is our newest addition. I would like to to welcome Tashigi. She will be accompanying us by Dragon-sama's orders." 

Tashigi stood and bowed. "Pleasure to work with you all."

The crew, mostly made up of men, simply muttered and grunted a vague string of "welcome", "excellent" and "that's great news". 

With the preliminary out the way, Sabo moved on to discuss the separate missions to be carried out. After the meeting was finished, the crew went about their daily activities and Tashigi felt she should also get some training done. Just on her way out however, Sabo beckoned her to stay behind. 

"What is it?" She asked. He simply pulled out the chair nearest to him in response.

"Take a seat."

She slid into Koala's seat and looked him square in the eye, squinting as she tried to read what was on his mind.

Fingers still intertwined, he cleared his throat. "We will arriving to our new headquarters in three days. My companion Hack will also be accompanying us today once we make a pit stop to restock on supplies." 

Tashigi frowned. The information she was receiving didn't seem to affect her all that much. So why tell her all of this?

Sabo continued. "We heard more navy soldiers were deployed to the small island we are heading to." He shifted in his seat and looked her in the eye. "My question is, Tashigi-tasia, how could I be sure this isn't a trap?"

The ex-captain swallowed hard and felt heat rising up her neck. Her cheeks flushed with blood as she clenched her jaw at the ludicrous accusation.

"Just spit it out and say it, Sanbō-chō . If you think I was lying about leaving the marines then you should never have let me on your ship." She spat, standing to leave the room as quickly as possible. 

"Then enlighten me. Surely there's a reason that you have joined my ship. Knowing you'll be branded as a wanted criminal must have some sort of purpose behind it." He concluded, turning to face her as she turned away from him.

Tashigi couldn't believe her luck. She wasn't in a state to be interrogated. Her reasons were hers and hers alone. The chief in staff had no right to pry into her personal decisions.

"If you must know, I have business with your army commander Ivankov." She whispered through gritted teeth. That was all she could say. Without another word, she walked straight out of the door.

Tashigi walked briskly to her room where she could gather her thoughts. Shutting the door firmly behind her, she felt her knees give way and sank to the floor. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks but she caught them quickly with her sleeve. She mustn't cry. She shouldn't cry.

It wasn't easy being branded as an outsider. Despite never really having a place where she could call home, the navy was always the closest thing she had. But now she's even lost  _ that _ . Suddenly she found herself almost hating every inch of her being for doing what she was doing. Tashigi never made selfish decisions, but this was the most selfish one of all. 

She thought about how Koala promised that she would be one of them. A crew member of the most notorious army but she knew those were just words. Words she didn't really deserve.

Getting up, Tashigi refused to be helpless any longer. From now, she pledged to do things the way she wanted it. Even if that meant she will never be accepted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Sanbō-chō is Chief in Staff  
> Taisa is Captain 
> 
> Thank you for all your support for the introduction! I'm glad you like the opening to this story. I will be posting every Monday so stay tuned!
> 
> Most asked questions:  
> -What happened to the Shigure? Tashigi had to leave it behind as not to be recognized! Since she has left the navy for reasons we will see later, she is now branded a criminal and traitor. Scary stuff.  
> -Why did she join the army? Easier to obtain her objective and a clearer sense of Justice.  
> -Why wont she see Smoker any time soon? Well Smoker is an advocate for developing one's own sense of justice as we saw in Alabasta and so despite them parting ways, we will be seeing him as the story progresses :)


	3. The apple does not fall far from the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly"
> 
> \- F. Scott Fitzgerald

They arrived on a nearby island to stock up on all the supplies they needed for the long journey ahead of them. Tashigi strapped the log pose on her left arm, pulled the signature cloak over her head and placed her red glasses on the bridge of her nose. She noticed how most of the other members wore dark hats and goggles and wondered if it had any significance. She opted out asking Sabo or Koala, the only members she knew. After that encounter the previous day, she knew she wasn’t exactly chummy with the chief and Koala would most likely bring it up. Avoiding them seemed like the best option for the time being.

They docked their ship near the bay area, dropping the anchor on the glistening sand. The island was extremely small, and at first sight seemed inhabitable. She knew however that a small village centered the island where their subordinate waited.

Tashigi jumped down securing her temporary sword by her side. Sabo ordered most of the men to stay and guard the ship and so only a handful of the crew members accompanied him on the steep path towards the village. She followed silently and focused on her steps. All the while, she couldn’t help but think about what those pirates said in the bar. When they mocked the strawhats she felt angered and the mention of the navy’s incompetence also filled her with rage. It reminded her of a similar parallel between her and the strawhats swordsman.

_ Roronoa Zoro… _

A man whom she considered her rival and even her enemy at one point tortured her thoughts ever since the strawhats were mentioned. Despite getting to know most of his crew, he stuck out the most to her. He's the one she's always wanted to see whenever the navy had an encounter with them. 

But… she couldn't help but feel that the feeling wasn't mutual. He didn't exactly see her as a threat, nor a worthy opponent and that bothered Tashigi so much that she felt jealousy to anyone he  _ did _ hold in high regard. And no doubt about it, they were all probably men. He respected her bushido, and she did his, but there was a clear distinction between them both.

He was incredibly strong. And will only keep getting stronger. No matter how hard she trained she knew she will never surpass him.

He was always at the top. She was stuck at the bottom.

He was a man. She was a woman.

When she reached the town, she looked over the pier and noticed its striking resemblance to her first base in Loguetown. The same grey pebbled ground and wide streets adorned the small island, with shops parked up at every available space. For the first time in ages, Tashigi smiled and felt a sense of warmth from the familiarity of the place.

Feeling much at ease, she walked off on her own after they were encouraged not to walk in a large group, and allowed herself to wander around in search of Hack and any supplies for the ship. Koala told her to look out for a large fishman who was taller than average, yellow pasty skin and blue fins. Tashigi mumbled the description to herself over and over again so she didn't forget.

She continued to wander for another hour without any luck in finding the crew member. Noone had rung her yet either to notify her orf any changes. 

"Oof!" 

A large figure slammed into Tashigi from behind, sending her flying forward. Reacting quickly, she skidded to a halt, balancing on one leg to sustain herself. Her glasses however were not so lucky. She first heard the splintering crash of the glass hitting the cold floor, followed by the snap of the bridge of her only pair of glasses.

"Oi oi, punk. How about you watch where you're going?"

_ Shit. Not again… _

Overwhelmed with shock, she turned to see the person responsible for the damages. She could barely see the figure, and tried squinting to bring him into focus but could only see a huge blur. She sheathed her replacement sword and pointed it to where she thought he was standing. 

"Ah, I'm sorry." The man chuckled, raising what seemed to be his arms up. "Didn't realise the navy were here."

Lowering her sword, Tashigi's eyes widened in horror. Before she could react, a large object made contact with the back of her head.

She fell onto the ground almost immediately, dazed and severely concussed. Bright spots flashed across her blurred vision as the world span. She fought the enveloping darkness threatening to take over. Suddenly a voice cried, ordering the men to stop immediately. Before she could see the commotion growing around her, her eyelids slammed shut. 

_ No… Get up!!  _

_ You can’t lose here… _

_ Not no, dammit! Get up… _

\-----

The revolutionaries watched from the roof of the grand church, observing the crowd formig around their newest recruit carefully. The Navy had showed up immedaietly to capture the two men and it appeared as if they were protecting Tashigi.

Sabo gritted his teeth. He knew something wasn’t right with her, that she was hiding something. He was onto her from the start, and now the whole organisation woud be in jeopardy thanks to the marine.

Koala refused to believe his reasoning. “You can’t possibly believe she would do that, Sabo! You barely gave her a chance before accusing her.” 

He simply held his hand up before she coud say another word. “Save it. She’s been a foe from the start.” He stated, wearing his googles to get a better look at the sitaution.

Koala clenched her fists and bit her lip. “You didn’t see what I saw in her, She's a noble woman and I won't let you slander her good name. What is up with you Sabo? You've never acted this way before-”

“Would you shut up?” He turned to glare at her with icy cold eyes.

Overwhelmed with complete and utter disbelief, tears began to prick her eyes. Never has he ever told her to shut up. He has never even raised his voice at her.

“I hope whatever sick, twisted revenge you're planning works out Sabo. Because if you kick her out, I’ll join her!”

Tears streaming down her face, Koala ran as far as she could. She didn't want to be in the presence of this new, controlling Sabo. And more importantly, her friend needed her.

Sabo ordered two of his men to go after her and continued to evaluate the scene below. 

The Navy men picked her up an sat her up. The rest of the crowd gathered her, blocking his view.

“Get ready to set sail. Soon as she wakes up they’ll be onto us.” He stood up, shaking his head. He would have to meet with Hack alone.

_ Shame.. She really could've been useful. _

\--

“I know her!” The navy officer cried. “That’s Tashigi-Taisa from the G-5 base!” 

His commanding officer looked at her limp body and studied her attire. She wasn’t wearing navy uniform, nor the symbol of justice on her cloak.

“Is she on some sort of undercover mission?” He scoffed. “Smoker better take better care of his underlings. Ring him right away.” 

They walked to the navy base and rung the G-5 base. Tashigi was beginning to regain consciousness when she heard a familiar voice from a distance.

“Yes this is Smoker speaking. What do you want.”

“This is the Rainy Town Marine Base. We wanted to let you know that your captain is safe here with us.”

She suddenly felt a bolt of energy in her spine and sprung up. She had been caught. 

“What?” Smoker growled. “Then what are you doing calling me? Let her go.” 

The navy soldier shuddered. “I’m sorry, I was just told to pass on a message.” 

“Give it to Captain Ryku.” The vice admiral ordered. The navy soldier scurried quickly to find his boss.

Tashigi seized this opportunity to escape, carefully standing upright. Her leg throbbed with excruciating pain but she had to find a way out of the small building before they realised -

"And where do you think you're going?" 

Tashigi stopped immediately, skidding to a halt.

A large figure towered over her, holding a battle axe in one hand and the largest katana she had ever set eyes on with another. His hat that read Justice stared her right in the eye, and she cowered under its weight. She was in no position to fight and could barely even make out her surroundings.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled to herself bitterly. Where were the crew mates of the army she had joined? Did she really believe that they would come and aid her?

Just then, she heard the stampede of shoes hitting the smooth tiles of the floor and the cry of navy men coming to arrest her. 

As she unclenched her fists and bowed her head, surrounded by enemies she once knew to be allies, Tashigi looked the man in front of her square in the eye.

"Get out of my way. You are wasting the time of a navy official."

The giant's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot to the skies of his forehead. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat and escaped as a booming laugh. 

"Don't make me laugh, young traitor. I've heard plenty of stories about the spies in the navy." He pointed his sword at her, the tip tilting her chin up to look at him.

"And they all came from  _ G-5 _ . How  _ interesting _ ." 

_ Vergo _ … Tashigi gritted her teeth and the sheer remembrance of his name. How dare he compare her to that loathsome vile creature! 

Filled with rage, Tashigi pushed his blade aside and propelled herself backwards. The officers behind her aimed their guns in preparation to shoot when suddenly they realised she was not there. They looked around frantically, only to catch a glimpse of her sword disappearing around the corner. 

"After her!" They yelled and charged in pursuit of the ex-marine.

Tashigi sprinted as fast as she could, ignoring the burning sensation coming from her injured leg. The overpowering sense of adrenaline pumping in her veins carried her across the pebbled concrete like a bird glding on a strong current. 

Soon, her sides began to weep in protest as the lactic acid build up caused her to double over in pain. She paused to catch her breath and scanned the terrain hastily, desperate to find a narrow alleyway she could duck into. 

The thundering steps of the navy soldiers once again vibrated in her skull as they approached, the ricochet of bullets pounding against the floor. 

She rolled over and hid behind a food stall as the cries of the citizens drowned out her escaped cry as a stray bullet pierced through her left arm. Bleeding profusely, she contemplated staying a second longer to catch her breath or making a run for it in the chaos of the crowd in order to treat her wound. 

_ This is really bad… If I am caught I'll be executed! _

Her heart shuddered as they approached closer and closer until she felt their shadows on her skin. She sucked in a breath and gripped her sword so tightly her knuckles turned a deathly white. 

_ I'll fight them even if it means I die here! _

Suddenly the heat of a thousand fires scorched her skin as a hurricane of red flames blasted into the dozen men, sending them flying backwards. Another powerful wave that resembled a sonic boom scattered the fire outwards to reach the soldiers behind them. 

Tashigi opened her eyes to feel someone dragging her and pointed her sword at the offenders throat. Koala immediately threw up her hands and took off her cloak, signalling she was her escape. The ex marine sighed with relief, smiling slightly.

"Took you guys long enough. Thank you." 

Koala shook her head and took Tashigi's arm. "No. Don't thank us. You could've died." 

Tashigi noticed a surge of anger within her words but didn't have the mental capacity do deal with it then. She limped along with her companion and felt her consciousness slipping away. Before she realised it, she had completely passed out.

\---

"Traitor!" 

"Double Spy!"

More and more fingers emerged and pointed. The shouts became louder and more aggressive.

"Pirate!"

"Liar!"

"Thief!"

The room began to spin unnaturally, tipping at one end and rising at the other. She stumbled back and forth between the two ends, covering her head from the fingers that jabbed into her skin.

She sunk into the ground in despair, clenching her hair feeling a sense of helplessness.

A hand emerged in front of her. The screams stopped. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Roronoa?" She whispered. He took her hand and pulled her up to face him. She couldn't make out his expression. Was he happy? Annoyed? Confused? 

Once he was satisfied that she was on her feet he turned and walked away. Tashigi reached out, not ready for him to go just yet.

"Wait!" She yelled after him. No answer.

She tried to run after him, to catch up to him, but she felt the sudden weight of a ship's anchor tied to her feet. She yanked at them desperately, not wanting to lose sight of him as his image began to fade, slowly but gradually. 

"Roronoa! How dare you turn your back on me! Fight me like a man!" She cried, her voice cracking painfully as tears rolled down her cheeks. The anchors began to sink into the ground and she felt herself falling. She struggled and yelled and screaming and kicked. But nothing.

As he walked away and his warmth faded, she sunk deeper and deeper into a never ending pit of misery and despair.

\---

The shouting continued. Only this time she could hear them clearly. 

"You can  _ see  _ she is in critical condition, Sabo! There is no way in hell she is setting foot off this ship. Not again." 

"She's fine. And besides she has wished to be dropped off at the headquarters. We can't keep her around, she is a liability."

A sharp sound cracked the air like a whip.

"Don't you dare. Don't." 

She heard the sobs followed by a heavy slam of the door. She opened her eyes to see Sabo and another person standing near her bed. Sabo stood quietly, his eyes shadowed by his hat, and a large red mark forming on his face where Koala has slapped him moments prior. 

"Hack. You can leave us." He simply ordered to the larger man. Hack nodded and took a look at their newest recruit before leaving and gently closing the door behind him.

Tashigi shuffled and tried to propel herself to sit up only to feel a rippling sharp pain shoot up her left arm. She groaned and inwardly cursed her body's lack of durability, giving up her plight and staying where she was. Sabo pulled a chair closer to her bedside and sat down, hands intertwined as he always did when he was thinking.

Tashigi wanted to ask him what he had done to upset Koala so much, but decided on keeping quiet for the time being. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the captain looked up at her.

"We will be arriving at Momoiro island in the morn. That's where your journey ends with us."

Swallowing hard, Tashigi nodded and bit her lower lip to take in the information. They have reached the destination already. 

Part of her felt slightly abandoned and she couldn't fathom why. It's not like she could even stand Sabo, but he had saved her life. So has Hack. And not to mention she felt a companionship growing with Koala, the only girl she was beginning to feel comfortable around.

"I understand." She said with all the nonchalance she could muster. Deep down within her however, she wanted to cover up the sadness in her tone. 

"Good. There you can meet Ivankov and Dragon. They can decide on what to do with you." And with that Sabo took his leave, closing the door firmly behind him.

Tashigi was once again alone in a swaying room, with one end tipping and the other end rising. But she knew that all of that would change soon. No longer will she be left behind. Not if she could help it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, we've got quite a long ways to go. Thought I'd introduce some light hearted moments in the later chapters cos too much angst will make me sad.


	4. Intel Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every woman that finally figured out her worth, has picked up her suitcases of pride and boarded a flight to freedom, which landed in the valley of change."
> 
> -Shannon L. Alder

She woke up feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous. The chaos of the previous days left her restless, unable to sleep like she used to. She swung her feet over and felt the smooth texture of the wooden planks on the floor. Knowing not to step on the sleeping Koala this time she carefully tiptoed to the door after placing her duvet on her companion's shivering body.

Blindly fumbling through the dark she stumbled out into the long corridor of rooms. Loud cheers erupted somewhere at the end of the hallway where the meeting room was. As she tiptoed closer to what appeared to be a whole parade the flicker of candlelights brought the party to life. They celebrated Hack's return jocosely, cheering and regaling stories from the past. Each crew member nestled a huge glass of beer, the foamy beverage sloshing around in their containers as they sang and danced. Tashigi simply watched them with a small smile on her face. Although she wasn't too fond of large parties, the smiles and laughs warmed her heart. Companionship still existed. And it's fruits were in clear abundance amongst the Revolutionaries. Still smiling she slipped away from the open door and trudged upstairs to gulp in the fresh sea air. After being trapped in her room for days she craved the salty sea atmosphere and the cooling wind on her skin. 

Finally out in the open she took a deep breath, the cold air rushing into her lungs as if to welcome her. She exhaled, a tingle running through her veins as she felt a jolt of energy. Maybe it was the sudden realisation that she was alive, present and most importantly free. 

Running her fingers along the ships railings she took small steps, thinking about docking the next morning. 

_ Time sure flies by _ she mused, closing her eyes to savour the moment. Waves lapped gently against the ship and seagulls called in the distance. The orchestra of sound was peaceful and tranquil.

"Can't sleep?" 

Tashigi opened her eyes slowly, too familiar with the chief in staff's voice to even question it.

"Something like that." She whispered, turning around to find him staring into the open sea.

They both looked out into the horizon for a while, Tashigi keeping her distance but decided to lean on the rail too. 

"You should tell your girlfriend not to sleep on the floor." She blurted, unsure of where that came from.

Sabo lifted his head and turned to face her, and for the first time she noticed his tired eyes and the lines etched on his forehead. She stared back wide eyed, wondering if she'd maybe crossed the line.

To her surprise he let out a "Ha ha!", doubling over to hold his stomach. She watched in amazement and slight horror as he continued to laugh and laugh at her supposed "joke".

She let him wind down, quite bemused at his unexpected reaction. She once thought he never knew what laughing  _ was _ .

"Firstly we're not dating. And secondly Koala doesn't like sleeping on beds. Trust me I would know."

"You  _ know _ , huh?" Tashigi raised an eyebrow.  _ And he insists they aren't dating. _

He smiled, a brilliant pearly white smile and then she knew how handsome he looked when he smiled. Koala would probably appreciate a nice smile on a man. "She's a simple woman who has grown up with nothing to call her own. She's slept on the floor for as long as she's known. People gravitate to what they know and stick with it."

Tashigi felt her eyebrows begin to knit as she thought hard about his statement. What a preposterous statement.

_ Surely _ people would be willing to change. 

_ Even if there are better options? _

She let the question hang in the air, too cautious to voice them. 

"The marines were all I knew until I left it. I want to forge a path for myself on my own." She heard herself say instead. Sabo sighed, pushing away from the rails. 

"And I hope you find it." He said. "Although if you don't you'll return to the marines won't you?"

_ Seriously? _

She followed suit, this time placing an arm on his shoulder to face him. "Why do you absolutely want me to fail? Didn't you want me to leave this ship? If so, why do you care  _ so much _ ?"

He pushed her hand away, eyes set cold. 

"Because I don't trust marines. Old or new. You've shaken up things from the moment you set foot on this ship Tashigi. You can't blame me for wanting to protect my division."

"Yes and I understand. Believe me as a captain I  _ do _ . But doesn't everybody deserve a chance? It wasn't hard leaving the marines but I have and I intend it to stay that way." She stepped closer, clenching her fists in frustration.

He glowered at the woman before him. "Dragon has given you that chance. And you were damned so close to losing it the other day. Believe me careless mistakes like that will get you killed and endanger everyone."

"And you? What will it take for you to trust me."

She watched his jaw tense, his eyes darkening as if repressing a terrible memory. 

"There's nothing you could do."

She couldn't believe it.  _ Not again _ . There was no way she was being blamed for something she couldn't help. Not this time.

"Sabo I will not leave this ship until you tell me  _ exactly  _ why you hate the marines."

He paused and considered her threat, watching her eyes burn with fury. She was one stubborn woman, he mused. 

"Smoker."

She scoffed in disbelief.  _ Smoker _ ?  _ Smoker-san _ ?

"He's not as innocent as he seems. The man has blood on his hands." 

"What…" she murmured. Her hands dangling by her side, eyes no longer focused on him. Tashigi's mind began racing at unimaginable speeds and she could no longer care to keep up.

"Your captain-"

"Vice Admiral"

"Fine. Your Vice  _ Admiral _ and I have history. And if I'm not mistaken he is still pursuing me til this day."

She shook her head. "That's impossible. Why would Smoker-"

"Because he's a marine. And their sole purpose is to execute a warped version of justice. One that means innocent people are imprisoned and corrupt leaders are placed in power." 

"Smoker-San isn't like that. He doesn't even  _ believe _ in the marines sense of justice. We both agreed that it stands against our morals." She defended, eager to clear her mentors name.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't believe him. "As I said, people stick to what they know..."

"You know what, fine. If that's what you believe then so be it. I believe Smoker is innocent and you won't take that away from me." 

Concluding on that note, she turned on her heel and walked away, more and more frustrated with every interaction with him. She just couldn't win. He hated  _ her  _ because of something between him and Smoker. The last time she was blamed for something equally as ridiculous statement was when Roronoa-

Stopping in her tracks she froze at where her mind was leading her. She suddenly felt her heart in her throat.

_ Get out of my head _ she screeched inwardly.

But he didn't. The memory of him pointing at her and telling her she shouldn't exist flooded back. Just like before, her very being was contested. Over a matter she couldn't help.

Deciding she wasn't going to leave without saying her piece, she marched right back to Sabo, jabbing her finger in his face.

"I just want to make thing very clear. You  _ will  _ treat me as a respectable individual and you  _ will _ take me seriously. Not as a marine. Not as a woman. But as a person with dreams and ambitions just like you. Mark. My. Words."

\-------

Koala was awake when she heard Tashigi stir in her sleep. She was also awake when she placed her duvet over her and wnen the door closed gently afterwards. 

Staring at the circular window where the night sky stared back at her she thought about the other girl and wondered how different their lives were. But even then, she felt as if she'd known her her whole life.

She felt as if she was watching an extension of herself. 

Koala observed how she always had her shoulders raised and her hands balled into fists. How she kept to herself and didn't engage in any sort of gossip, which Koala appreciated. She knew what it felt like growing up in a male dominated space and couldn't help but notice the subtle signs Tashigi displayed. 

That made her quite fond of the blue-headed woman even if her teammates didn't agree. 

She thought of Sabo and his odd behaviour around her. Where he was warm and affectionate he became cold and distant. Koala wished it didn't bother her but it did, torturing her to no end. Sabo  _ never _ got angry at anyone. But it seemed as if anger was the only emotion he felt since Tashigi came.

She sighed deeply, rolling on her left side. Not wanting to choose between them, she decided that she'll be there for them both; when Tashigi needed her company and when Sabo needed her assistance.

Suddenly the door swung open, a gust of wind swirling in. Koala turned her head to see Tashigi quietly shutting the door, still gripping the door handle.

_ Thinking of the devil _

"Tashigi." She whispered. "How's your arm."

As if a deer caught in headlights the ex-captain spun around, blinking a couple times. "Ah, it's fine. Um… thanks for asking." She mumbled.

Koala sat up, her head resting on her right shoulder. "Can't sleep?"

Tashigi found herself smiling and shrugged. "Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday, with some of us still in quarantine. This year has been long but cheers to the upcoming year and to posting more frequently!
> 
> I want to also give a special thanks to @inurshuh for giving me some brilliant ideas, this chapter is for you ♡


End file.
